


Coffee and Cuddles

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aaww, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Schmoop, cuteness, extremely minor though, for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am peterick trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at literally 4:30 in the morning so I apologise for whatever my four o'clock brain decided to do.

Patrick hummed softly to himself as he went downstairs and made himself a cup of instant coffee. He grimaced slightly as the hot, bitter liquid slid down his throat, sticky with the extra spoon of granules he had added.

Suddenly he jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a bristly cheek nuzzled against his bare skin.

"Holy smokes!" He yelped, managing not to drop his cup. Then he leaned his head back slightly, rubbing his neck against the head if the man behind him. "Pete, you almost made me drop my coffee!"

"Aw I'm sorry princess!" Pete smirked, standing up straight and taking the cup from Patrick. He took a sip and gagged.

"How much did you put in this?"

"I don't know... Like, a lot..." Muttered Patrick. Pete handed the cup back to him with a look of disgust and set about making his own coffee.

"What do you want to do today?" Asked Pete after their coffee had kicked in and they were sitting next to each other in the sofa, Pete's arm over Patrick's shoulders 

"I don't know, nothing I guess."

"Are you okay, Trick?" Pete asked, looking at him with concern on his face.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." 

Pete, somewhat unconvinced, wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend and they sat in silence for a while, holding each other.

Finally, Patrick sat up. "Thank you, Pete."

Pete blinked. "For what?"

"For just... I dunno. Being there."

Pete pulled himself upright from his slumped position. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, Trick?"

"Yeah I know. It just means a lot, and I'm grateful."

Pete smiled. "You dont have to say thank you. I know you'd do the same for me."

Patrick nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Patrick smiled cheekily. "How much more?"

"Like this much." Pete held his arms apart.

"Is that all?" Patrick feigned offence.

"That much?" Pete pointed to the ceiling.

"The bathroom? You can do better than that, I know what you did in there this morning!" Patrick teased.

"I love you to the moon." Said Pete solemnly.

"Well I love you to the moon and back." Said Patrick, snuggling happily into Pete's side.


End file.
